Howl
by Cheshire Cats Grin
Summary: AU Ariana Dumbledore was destined to be powerful, destined to be greater than even her brother. Yet her story ended in tragedy, the life of a burning sun saw a short end.How does her life follow a different path when she comes to accept her magic.


_AN: Alright, for anyone who feels a little confused, this is taking place during the fight between Gellert Grindlewald, Albus and Aberforth, when Ariana originally dies at 14. But I never did like her tragic ending._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's work and don't you dare try and prove otherwise. _

_**Louder than sirens**_

_**Louder than bells**_

_**Sweeter than heaven**_

_**And hotter than hell**_

_ -The Drumming Song by Florence and the Machines_

The lights were everywhere. Colours she never even imagined could exist, they hurt her eyes. Beaming in and out of existence, accompanied by the short sharp explosions that echoed a drumming rhythm in her ears. They battered her senses, so much so that all she felt she could do was curl into a ball with her eyes clenched closed and her ears clutched tightly by her hands. The lights, humming with possessed energy whipped past her, disturbing her free falling blonde hair and dress, teasing the savage locked beneath her skin.

Never had she felt so frightned and confused amongst this chaos. But she wasn't a direct part in it, whether she was the eye of the storm or an onlooker, she didn't know, and every instinct within her screamed for her to remain as she was. She felt as the claws clutched and tore at her skin from within, holding her back from what she knew she had to do.

There was a lot she didn't know, less than most, but what she did know was that her only family was fighting a war that could hurt them so very badly. And maybe she was crazy, insane, possibly not even human, but she was their sister, and she was going to stop their fight, even if it destroyed her. One hated her, the other calmed her. Neither understood her, but they were the only ones willing to try. She was scared, terrified. But not for herself, no never for herself, for her brothers, she...she thought she might love them.

And so, pulling herself from the ground, mucsles tensed as she fought with every fiber of her being against the drumming beneath her skin that told her to stay back, to lie low, she half stumbled, half ran towards the three of them.

"NO!" She sobbed throwing herself into the middle of the fray, into the drunken hurricane, "Please, please STOP!" Hoping to whatever there was out there, that her sacrifice would save her brothers.

Yet, all three; hunters, predators and fighters, skills honed and reflexes trained to their best, none could stop their flow of magic and power in time. She'd moved too fast, too unexpectantly. And so it was with horror that all three stopped and turned at the pained cry of a young girl. And there she lay there, like a fallen angel, her limbs bent at odd angles and her blood still pumping steadily from the wound. The product of their arrogance.

One, the blonde thief, knew his act was done, he would be unable to get any further with the eldest now that SHE was gone. Months of hard work, all for the greater good, ruined by a powerful yet insane young girl. He didn't know whether to hate her or love her. So instead he backed away slowly, filling his memory once more with the moment, the three siblings, united by the death of their youngest and most powerful. Then, leaving only a tear, he was gone, not to be seen again for a long while.

The two brothers crouched over her, Aberforth and Albus, both equally tormented, hurriedly went through all their magic and knowledge, anything that could save her. But she was already too far gone. A ghost on the wind, a thing that could only ever be whispered of. And as she lay there, coughing and spluttering blood as her brothers frantially worked, her eyes fell on something no one else could see, and with a smile dancing across her lips, she whispered, "I think I understand."

And with those final words, the energy that had been a constant pulse beneath her skin, a thing to be restrained and looked upon with fear and disgust, finally found its freedom. It burst from her in a wave of sudden supernova power, knocking her world an her brothers to the ground, Ariana arched her back in a silent scream. Later, no one could quite agree with what happened in those final moments, but what was obviously true was that whatever it was, it had left Ariana whole.

_Please let me know what you think, I need moral support godammit!_


End file.
